


Always With You

by Miyuki_mist12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, But BBS ending proceed as normal, Happy Ending, Kiddie Sora and Ventus actually meet, Late entry for VenSo Week 2020, M/M, Story is told through Sora's point of view, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_mist12/pseuds/Miyuki_mist12
Summary: A windy day on Destiny Islands brings Sora to think of a certain someone with memories of their first meeting and more to follow suit. A look into a world where Sora and Ventus meet much earlier in life and how deeper their connection grows as a result.
Relationships: Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader. I hope you're doing okay in these crazy times, and thank you in advance for taking a look at this. It's been a while since this authoress sat down to fully write, so I hope this won't disappoint. 
> 
> A quick note for those of you familiar with my other work, I deeply apologize for the hold-up. I can only list a lack of motivation, stress, exhaustion from work/life, and writer's block as my excuses for the lack of updates and would like to reassure that I haven't forgotten about those stories and am doing my best to get those back up and running. 
> 
> With all my talk about VenSo, I can't believe it took me this long to write a fic about them. As the tags say, this was done as an entry for VenSo week which was a month ago but recently did I manage to finish and publish it. I will say though, this has proven to be a good challenge for me to write for a pairing that's not SoRoku (first favorite otp if you're new to my work lol). And despite what some people may think, this is a whole different playing field.
> 
> Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

Sora stretched his arms and yawned while walking out of his home, the chipper teen’s smile vibrant as his ocean eyes took in the sights his home offered.

It was a peaceful afternoon on the shores of Destiny Islands with the sun still shining amidst a blue canvas accompanied by a few white clouds. Making his way down to the mini island that he and his friends frequented, Sora noticed that a strong wind was present, making the palm trees move back and forth as if locked in a dance sequence.

Having arrived at the island, Sora found himself standing on the platform where he, Riku, and Kairi sat to watch the sunsets. He sighed in content feeling the wind blow against him. The brunet could feel the bangs of his hair being brushed to the side with the skin of his arms and neck touched by the constant air as if being caressed by gentle and affectionate fingers.

The young keybearer closed his eyes as he relished the feeling. When he was little, he’d find himself pretty disgruntled in the face of increased wind, whether it was from sand getting blown into his face or the fear of getting knocked off balance when racing on a certain obstacle course against Riku. Little Sora much preferred when the wind was but a faint breeze that could be refreshing while at the same time subtle enough so he could enjoy the tropical atmosphere he was most accustomed to. High winds were too much in his opinion. 

But, now that he was older and had been exposed to many things outside the familiarity of his home, Sora welcomed and cherished the wind with open arms. Not just because of the soothing sensations, but also how the very concept of it always made Sora think of _him._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**(Twelve years ago)**

Sora had been only four when they first met. 

The blond teen looked too young to be an adult, while at the same time appearing too mature to be considered a kid. He seemed to have dropped out of the sky, landing swiftly on the sandy beach like a bird post-flight. The wind was strong that day, making the curls of the stranger’s golden hair flow with it. Little Sora happened to be on the same beach when he saw the older boy appear, quickly hiding behind a palm tree not knowing what to make of the newcomer.

His mother always advised him to take caution when around strangers in case they proved to be dangerous. However, the more Sora observed the older boy, the more he decided he was anything but. The tiny brunet noticed he was more sad-looking than anything based on his deep blue eyes being downcasted along with a troubled frown on otherwise gentle features. 

Sora never liked it when people were sad. Even if he didn’t know the other boy, Sora didn’t want to leave him alone like that. Taking a small breath, the tiny brunet slowly stepped out of his hiding place and made his way over towards the teen.

The blond perked up having heard the small footsteps on the sand and quickly whirled around in a defensive stance, his expression hardening. Sora froze, feeling greatly intimidated seeing those now darkened blue orbs aimed towards him. The tiny brunet remained still as he balled his hands into fists against his chest not knowing what to do next. His heart was beating rapidly and his instincts were screaming to run away. Yet, for some reason, the boy stayed where he was, ocean orbs staring back into rich sapphire.

The stranger had a look of surprise seeing that it was just a small child, he relaxed his stance while his features softened. The brunet let out a sigh in relief knowing he didn’t have to worry about being attacked.

“I-I’m sorry, little one.” The taller boy said in a calming voice as he walked over to where Sora stood. “You kinda took me by surprise there.” The blond knelt down to Sora’s level when he approached, giving the tiny boy a soft smile. Sora looked down, feeling very shy all of a sudden. He couldn’t help but note how nice of a smile the mysterious blond had.

“It’s okay.” He said in a tiny voice, “I’m sorry if I was bothering you, you just looked really sad. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Sora was still looking at the sand, lightly kicking at it with a sandaled foot. Noticing that the newcomer didn’t say anything in response, Sora nervously turned his gaze up.

The teen had an unreadable expression on his face. Sora looked back down, contemplating leaving due to the possibility he was indeed being a bother. 

Next thing he knew, a hand was gently ruffling his hair. Sora looked back up to see that the blond was smiling again. “I really appreciate it. But I’m okay, really.” The blond stranger said. Sora could tell he wasn’t telling the full truth in that last statement. Even as young as he was, the tiny brunet was perceptive in being able to see the sadness still present in the older boy’s eyes. However, he wasn’t going to push as he remembered his mom always telling him to respect if someone didn’t feel like sharing any of their secrets.

“Hey,” Sora immediately looked back up from the other calling him, “Are you sure you’re okay?” The stranger asked, tilting his head while looking down at him in concern. “I really hope I didn’t scare you.”

The smaller boy immediately huffed in response, his shyness giving way to the inner fire he was affectionately known for, “I wasn’t scared! I-I was just surprised!” Sora looked up at the blond in slight indignation. Sure, he was kind of afraid at first, but the other didn’t need to know that. 

The blond-haired teen chuckled in amusement, “Okay, okay, fair enough.” He said, putting his hands up in a pacifying manner. Sora aimed a weak glare at him, still feeling he wasn’t being taken seriously if he was being laughed at now. It was moments like these that made the small brunet wish he was bigger, maybe he’d be laughed at less. Tears of frustration were starting to pool within his eyes at that last thought. He furiously scrubbed at them with his arm. ‘Darn it!’ Sora thought, ‘Why am I crying?! I’m no baby!’ Good thing Riku wasn’t there, he’d probably rebuke him for crying like one despite being four whole years old.

Suddenly, Sora felt a warm hand on his arm. The brunet slowly lowered the arm from his face letting out a few sniffles. The taller boy was looking at him in worry, his expression no longer full of mirth. “Hey, no need to cry, little one.” The tiny brunet remained silent, preferring to keep his attention towards the ground more than anything. Sora was just filled with embarrassment at how easily he broke into tears, and to be called ‘little’ again wasn’t helping matters.

Not a minute later, he felt something clothlike being wiped at his eyes in a gentle manner. Sora looked up to see the teen smiling reassuringly at him as he continued to wipe at his cheeks with the handkerchief. Sora found himself smiling too, appreciating the gesture, and grateful he wasn’t being laughed at a second time.

“I’m sorry.” The blond teen apologized. “I wasn’t trying to make fun of you.” Sora blinked, taken aback how accurate the older boy was in guessing what he was thinking. The brunet looked down, “You don’t need to be sorry, It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I made you get your napkin dirty.” He gazed back up at the teen.

“No worries.” The teen looked at him for a minute before smiling mischievously, “What’s the point of having a napkin if it doesn’t get used?” The blond then held the handkerchief up to his nose pretending to blow into it with some exaggerated sound effects.

“Ewwwwww!” Sora giggled, the comical display cheering him up. The blond was laughing as well, apparently glad to see the smaller boy perk up.

“How about we start over?” The blond suggested, extending his hand for Sora to take, “What’s your name, little one?”

Sora placed his tiny hand into the other’s larger one, “I’m Sora.” He answered as they shook their joined hands. “And I’m not that ‘little’.” The brunet added firmly, crossing his arms puffing his chest as much as his tiny body could allow. The taller boy chuckled again, though this time doing his best to restrain it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sora. My name’s Ventus.” He then placed a hand gently on Sora’s head ruffling his hair, “But you can call me Ven.” Normally, the four-year-old would be pretty annoyed with people ruffling his head, even if it was his mother or Riku. However, he found himself not minding it coming from Ven.

“Okay, Ven.” Sora smiled with the taller boy smiling back.

As if on cue, a breeze had decided to increase into a harsh wind. The tiny brunet then stumbled forward as a burst of air crashed into him from behind making him lose his balance.

“Woah!”

Thankfully, Ven acted quickly and caught Sora before he fell to the ground. The teen held the tiny boy in his arms protectively, bracing against the wind that continued to roar. Sora’s cheeks were flushed pink. The way Ven held him gave him a warm and safe feeling that he never experienced before. Sure, Sora knew what it felt like to receive hugs, his mom and friends made sure of that, but this feeling the tiny brunet had being in Ven’s arms was different. How different, Sora couldn’t really figure that part out.

Even as the wind died down, Ven held Sora a little longer before deciding it was safe to loosen his arms. The blond gazed down at Sora who looked back up with large blue eyes. “Are you alright, Sora?” He asked with a concerned look.

Sora bobbed his head and smiled, surprised yet touched at how much Ven cared for his safety despite having just met him. The wind howled even louder as it flowed through aggressively, causing the surrounding trees to rustle, the sand to fly, and the waves to crash even harder against the shore of the beach. Sora instinctively curled more into Ven with the latter securing his hold on the small boy even more.

“I guess it was a bad time to come here, huh?” The blond chuckled. 

“It’s not always this windy.” 

“I believe you.”

Sora shivered feeling a chill. As warm as Ven was, it still didn’t change the fact that the brunet was merely dressed in a white and blue t-shirt, red shorts, and sandals. Not like Ven who was more bundled in comparison with his grey looking attire. Ven seemed to notice how much the child was shaking.

“You must be cold.” The teen had let go of Sora leaving the smaller boy shivering even more so, rubbing his own shoulders in an attempt to retain some heat. 

Sora was really starting to regret ignoring his mom’s advice from earlier to bring a coat with him when suddenly something had been draped over his shoulders like a blanket. Sora blinked a few times and examined the material realizing that he was wearing Ven’s jacket. Well, considering how small he was in comparison, it would be more accurate to say the child was swimming in it. “Ven? This-”

“You look like you need it more than I do.” Ven smiled as he finished buttoning the jacket up. 

“But what about you? Won’t you get cold?”

“I’ll be alright.” Ven assured giving Sora’s head a gentle pat. “I’m more worried about you.” The smaller boy looked down shyly and then perked up when an idea came to him. He looked at Ven, his eyes becoming bright. 

“I know a place that’s warm!” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! It’s supposed to be a secret, only my friends and I know it.”

“Oh. And…. you’re willing to share this secret with me?”

“Uh-huh!” Sora nodded, he then added with a shy smile, “I mean, you’ve been really nice to me. So, that makes you a friend too. I mean...That is if you want to. Would you like to be my friend?”

The blond blinked in shock. He stared at Sora considerably and began to smile, “I’d be happy to.” Ven then held out his hand, “Shall we go, then?” The smaller boy beamed and giggled taking it. Ven stood back to full height with Sora eagerly pointed towards the direction that led to the Secret Place. 

“This way!” The tiny brunet excitedly pulled Ven along, having to waddle from the oversized weight of the jacket. Ven chuckled in amusement as he let the small boy take the lead.

Sora and Ventus had spent the whole day together from that point on. While taking shelter within the cave of the Secret Place, the two had passed the time talking and telling the other about themselves. Sora told Ven almost everything he knew about the islands, especially his friends. The tiny brunet could see that Ven had that sad look again at the mention of that topic, however, the older boy brightened upon sharing some stories about his own friends, along with adventures to faraway places. It was only after a few moments of silence did Ven open up about his sad mood from earlier. 

Even though little Sora wasn’t able to understand fully what Ven was going through, he still felt great empathy for his plight, even when hearing that the older boy say he might become a “bad person”. Ven was surprised that Sora didn’t hold any judgment towards him whatsoever, telling him he still thinks of him as a good person. The blond was in a state of disbelief at that statement, but when Sora had confirmed he was serious, Ven looked as if he was about to cry. The smaller boy found himself engulfed in Ven’s arms, letting out a small squeak in surprise at the embrace, only to melt within said embrace in a matter of seconds.

Even if they had just met, the two boys had already forged a connection that had the potential to grow stronger.

Eventually, the wind had calmed, and it was time for Ventus to depart. While Sora was sad to see his new friend leave so soon, he also understood the teen was needed greatly by friends somewhere. It still didn’t sadden him any less. 

Ven also expressed regret in leaving. Promises to come back were made, as well as promises to wait for a safe return. The two shared a warm and long embrace that little Sora would try really hard to remember from days on out. Somehow, he knew he wouldn’t see Ven again for a very long time.

The tiny brunet stood there watching Ven’s back as he walked away. The teen had walked a couple of feet away and halted looking behind his shoulder to gaze at Sora with a reassuring smile on his face. Sora couldn’t explain how, but Ventus appeared to look more grown up with the way he was carrying himself, bravely facing whatever awaited even with the uncertainty hanging around him. Little Sora’s admiration towards the blond teen grew with that observation, hoping someday when he was bigger he’d possess the same amount of bravery his friend had. 

A gust of wind had flowed through forcing Sora to shield his face away from the strong current. When the wind faded, Ven had already disappeared with it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ten Years Later)**

Sora was fourteen now. He was no longer a little boy who spent carefree days frolicking on his island with his main worries consisting of being home before dinner. The boy wasn’t sure what had even become of his home ever since he was whisked away by the maleficent storm. All Sora knew was that he had to take up this mysterious key-shaped weapon and travel to many lands with companions who were as unusual as the circumstances if he had any hope to reunite with his lost friends.

One would think he’d be thrilled at this opportunity of adventure, exploring different worlds and meeting new people. A part of him really was excited and anticipated what this new journey would entail, while another part was terrified at the fact he was a long way from home, away from the people he knew, along with the prospect that he needed to fight to survive. Some of the people he encountered held no qualms in doing him harm, uncaring that he was merely a young boy trying to find his way back home. These experiences only served as a reminder of what his mother advised him all those years ago, and the young brunet understood the importance of actually heeding her words.

Despite all these changes, there was one thing kept constant for the young brunet. And that was his affinity for the wind. Feeling even a slight breeze was enough to bring comfort to his person, along with images of blond hair and gentle blue eyes. Even with how hazy memories from when he was little were, Sora’s thoughts always managed to stray to that person. His heart clenched when thinking of the young man who had left such a lasting impression on him despite their brief interaction. The brunet always wondered what had happened to Ventus, if he was okay, if he was able to resolve the trouble between him and his friends, and if he remembered the promise he made to his four-year-old self before he went away. 

While it made more sense to forget about any possibility of that promise being fulfilled, something in his heart always convinced him otherwise. Sora kept his hope for that promise longer with each passing year, making wishes on every shooting star, making a thousand cranes, and even writing to Santa every Christmas how all he wanted was to see Ven safe and sound as his present. But alas, his wishes would remain unfulfilled while his sadness began to grow. But, even so, the young brunet boy wouldn’t cease in his belief he’d meet his special friend again.

Unknown to the new keybearer, Ven was much closer than he had thought. 

**_“Don’t be afraid, Sora.”_** A calming and reassuring voice had said, **_“Let your heart be your guiding key.”_**

And Sora would listen. Taking a deep breath, the young keybearer gathered his resolve and moved forward, ready to face whatever the unknown presented. Even if he staggered, something in his heart would help him stay upright.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was fifteen now with a year of his life lost.

The fact he couldn’t recall anything that had happened before waking up in that pod unsettled him more than he was willing to admit.

He couldn’t bear the thought of forgetting anything important.

Or anyone.

Every now and then, the young keybearer would find himself thinking of the colors gold and sapphire. Colors, he’d come to realize, belonging to the features of an individual whose visage appeared too hazy for him to mentally grasp. While the significance of that person was ambiguous for his mind, something in Sora’s heart affirmed that they were someone special.

Standing alone on a cliff overlooking Hollow Bastion, or Radiant Gardens, the Kingdom Key user felt his eyes sting with tears. 

He had told Donald and Goofy he was merely doing some extra patrolling when really he just wanted to find a place where he could be alone to cry.

It was ironic, Sora didn’t cry when he was taken from his home, he wasn’t crying when he was separated from his closest friends since childhood, he didn’t cry when his longest best friend sided with the darkness and had proceeded to treat him worse than a rival, he didn’t cry when his companions now friends abandoned him when he lost the keyblade, and he definitely didn’t cry upon learning how much time had passed while he was “asleep”. 

But the stress and confusion of everything around him was starting to get to him. It appeared when he wasn’t distracted by the excitement of adventure and the presence of others, opportunity came for thoughts about the more daunting aspects of his quest to surface.

Who was Roxas? And why was he always being called that?

How would he fight without using the keyblade? What would become of his friends or the worlds if he stopped using it? But what about the hearts he had been unintentionally serving to his enemies?

Why did the keyblade even choose him? 

Did he even deserve to wield it?

Did the keyblade make a mistake?

What would happen if he failed?

What would all the people counting on him think if he failed? What would he think?

He started shaking as dread filled him with these thoughts overwhelming his head. The young male was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

“You have to be strong…” He muttered to himself in a mantra, “You have to be strong, you have to be…” He clasped his hands over his mouth muffling an escaping whimper. The brunet slowly sank to his knees with tears streaming down his face as he attempted to cover his sobs.

He was usually the optimistic one, a beacon of hope for others bringing comfort to them when they were at their lowest.

But, would it be too much if he was in need of that comfort? If he was the vulnerable one?

As if answering his question, a soft breeze had then flowed through causing the brunet to look up. A tiny smile formed on his face as he felt the tender caress of the current on his skin. Sora closed his eyes letting himself get lost in the wind, sniffling slightly. The cool breeze made him feel nostalgic for reasons he couldn’t quite understand, something he felt very sad and frustrated about.

To any onlooker, they’d figured the boy was alone. But for Sora at that moment, the feel of slender yet strong arms embracing him seemed too real to be an illusion. And even though the brunet’s vision was blurry from his tears, Sora was able to make out blond hair, sapphire pools, and a smile that looked oddly familiar. This person, could they be….

“You’re-”

Any trace of recollection disappeared before he could fully process it, leaving him frustrated along with the overwhelmed feeling starting anew. Sora began to grasp at his head due to the pain from the weight of those emotions but was then stopped by a pair hands gently removing his from his head, brushing messy chocolate bangs away from his eyes. A tender male then followed.

 ** _“It’s alright, Sora.”_** The person said reassuringly, **_“Try not to think about it. Take deep breaths and focus on my voice.”_** Sora felt his head being pushed gently against a strong chest as a pair of arms gathered him in. Ocean eyes blinked in shock but he then slowly melted in the embrace, giving in to the safe and familiar feeling. Sora did as he was instructed, inhaling and exhaling slowly while doing his best to keep his attention on the soothing voice. Meanwhile, the other male continued to hold him, never once letting go. Eventually, the young keybearer was able to alleviate the panic going through his head and relaxed, cuddling more against the person while slightly latching onto one of the arms holding him.

The mysterious person had his chin on top of his head, **_“There’s my boy.”_** Sora blushed at the sincere praise in his voice but remained silent, afraid of losing the moment if he so much made a peep.

The brunet closed his eyes with a sigh. For now, the young teen decided to just let himself focus on the comfort the wind and this person brought him instead of worrying constantly about his responsibilities. The worlds wouldn’t break if he decided to take a moment for himself…..Right?

As if knowing his thoughts the person spoke, “Don’t feel guilty for wanting to rest, Sora. I know you’ve been giving everything you got to keep both the worlds and your friends safe. Everyone knows you’re doing your best, and I know they wouldn’t look down on you for having weak moments. I’m sure if they saw you right now, they’d be more concerned about your wellbeing than whether you’re able to do your duty.”

“How…...How do you know?”

 ** _“I just do.”_**  
  
Sora looked up now that his vision was cleared to take a better look at the other male. The young teen stared at him for a moment, mystified at how handsome the blond was up close. Before he realized what he was doing, Sora gingerly lifted a sunkissed hand to touch the other’s cheek. The other boy welcomed the gesture with a permissive smile. 

To his surprise, Sora’s hand did meet skin rather than phase through like he expected. The other male’s skin was smooth and warm to the touch despite how pale he appeared to be. His ocean eyes met sapphire ones gazing gently and solely at him, the attention making him blush.

“Who are you?” Sora whispered. He really wanted to know. His mind felt hazy looking at the dashing young man, but something in his heart told him he was someone he should know very well.

The blond’s smile became sad as he took Sora’s hand to place a kiss on the back of it. **_“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, Sora.”_** He continued when Sora opened his mouth to protest, **_“Trust me, it’s better this remains a secret. At least for now.”_**

The brunet sighed in defeat, “But, you’ll tell me eventually, right?” He asked hopefully. “When you appeared I had a feeling I forgot something important. I don’t know what it is though, and I hate it.” He looked up at the other teen with a pained expression. “I don’t want to forget you even more.” The last part stemming from his emotions rather than his thoughts.

 ** _“Sora, you’ll know in time. But please hold on a little longer, revealing things this soon could result in more danger thrown your way.”_** He cupped Sora’s cheek, **_“And that is the last thing I would ever want for you.”_**

The smaller boy just stared at the mysterious blond before throwing his arms around him, burying his head into the other’s chest.

“You owe me two promises now….” Sora murmured unconsciously.

The blond male chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of his head, **_“Yeah, I do. And chances are after everything’s over, I’ll be owing you a million.”_** The two laughed together. As it slowed, They were gazing into each other’s eyes yet again. Sora blushed with a shy smile as his friend returned it, face equally flushed. They shared an embrace that lingered for what felt like hours, neither gaze leaving each other. For that moment, they were in their own world where nothing was keeping them apart.

But like every chapter in a book or a scene in a movie, this moment had to end. Sora was to return to his quest while his friend had to return somewhere….. out of sight. 

“You have to go now, huh?....”

**_“Yes, Unfortunately.”_ **

Sora looked down before gazing back up. “Can you tell me something?” He asked, “Are you somewhere safe?”

The other male smiled dazzlingly, **_“Very.”_** He replied, **_“It’s probably the safest place there is.”_**

There was one final squeeze of the embrace before the other disappeared leaving Sora by himself again. However, the parting words left for him will be kept safe in his memory, also serving as a reminder for the next time he felt alone.

**_“Remember that I’m always with you.”_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**(Later that year) ******

********

He was falling.

********

A sensation Sora became familiar with over the course of his adventures.

********

He’d hit himself for his own foolishness if he had the strength.

********

His side of the exam was a trap. Botched. Butchered. Rigged by Xemnas or Xeahnort, along with the remnants of Organization 13. They had orchestrated everything to lure him to this point, and like an idiot, he fell for it.

********

He heard Riku’s warnings to not fall for the illusions, no matter how much they tempted his heart. But of course, him being his reckless self didn’t comprehend his friend’s warnings until it was too late.

********

He always had been sloppy with instructions.

********

He was slowly losing awareness, his consciousness fading with darkness surrounding him.

********

Was this it?

********

Sora was just about to succumb to the abyss when his drooping eyes focused on a bright light heading towards him. As it came closer, he could barely make out the features of a young man with blond hair and soft determined blue eyes. Eyes that looked new and familiar at the same time. Strong arms cradled him in a gentle yet protective embrace, followed by a voice that calmed him even in his seemingly hopeless state. 

********

**_“I won’t let you fall……...I promise._** ”

********

Promise....

********

It all came rushing back to him. The wind, that day, a promise.

********

Their promise. 

********

The young keybearer opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a faint whimper. How desperately did he wish to speak, to reach for him, to let the other know he remembered everything and fully recognized just how much Ven meant to him with clear recollections.

********

Ventus held his limp hand and shushed him gently, **_“You don’t need to say anything, Sora.”_** He whispered, **_“I already know.”_** He brought the hand up to his lips, placing a light kiss on the back of it. The pair gazed longingly at each other. The brunet weakly gripped at the hand holding his own.

********

Ven kept his promise.

********

He did come back to him.

********

Just as he had said; He’s always been with him.

********

Even when they continued to descend, the fear and dread Sora initially felt were no longer prominent. Instead of the cold darkness, his senses were dominated by the warm comfort being in the arms of the boy he had missed. Sora’s misty eyes finally closed, a tear running down his face. 

********

For the first time in a long time….

********

Sora felt safe.

********

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘It’s him’, Sora was thinking, seeing the blond teen slumped on a throne unmoving. He could feel a lump forming in his throat the longer he gazed at the figure. To think all this time Ventus had been kept hidden in this castle, his body a shell until the day his heart could be safely restored.

********

Sora had stayed back when Aqua ran to Ven, crying as she apologized to her friend for how long it took to get back to him. The brunet was close to crying himself, curling a fist over his chest. Ever since retaining the memories he had of Ven, Sora was more than determined to find him. He was barely able to keep from breaking down when Donald and Goofy revealed how Ven had lost his heart confronting Vanitas. 

********

Sora finally understood why Ven never came back.

********

He couldn’t, at least not physically.

********

His body was resting in this chamber while his heart had resided within his own.

********

But that would change, Sora would make sure of it.

********

Sora didn’t want Ventus joined with him, he wanted Ven joined beside him. Able and free as the wind, just as he remembered.

********

Keeping his focus, even when overwhelmed with emotion upon hearing that tender voice again, Sora focused the Power of Waking within his own heart releasing Ven back where he belonged. 

********

**_“Thank you, Sora. Thank you for keeping me safe all this time. My angel...”_ **

********

The young keybearer felt a sense of loss when Ven’s heart left him, but that feeling would be overcome seeing the blond teen once again standing and alert with his own keyblade in hand.

********

Sora could only watch in awe as the blond immediately engaged Vanitas to defend a disarmed Aqua. He had recalled having difficulties to even stand when he himself woke from his year-long slumber. But for Ven to retain his flow despite it having been thirteen years….

********

_‘He’s really incredible…’_ Sora couldn’t help but think.

********

The brunet summoned his Kingdom Key the minute the barrier shattered, he, Donald, and Goofy moved in with the readiness to fight if need be.

********

However, the altercation was already over with Vanitas vanishing as quickly as he appeared. Sora kept his distance watching Ven help Aqua up knowing they’d be more than overjoyed to see each other, especially with how much time had passed...

********

His heart thumped erratically when the blond looked his way, his sapphire eyes widening in surprise. Sora was at a loss of what to do or even say, part of him even wanted to hide due to how much Ventus’s attention became focused on him. The brunet bit his lip and looked down, his hands planted on both sides gripping the fabric of his pants. To think he’d go from being excited to nervous so fast. 

********

It was only when Ven’s voice broke across the room did his head snapped back up.

********

“Sora?” The surprise in Ven’s eyes had begun to morph into that of disbelief and then recognition. He turned away from Aqua and moved a few steps closer to where Sora still stood, the latter still anxious seeing the blond in the flesh. An uncertainty poked at his mind, was Ven even happy to see him? Would Ven still value their connection? Or worse; Would he be bitter towards Sora for how long he’s been trapped?

********

The blond opened his arms causing Sora to stare in confusion. But then, the younger keybearer saw the joyous smile gracing Ven’s face, his eyes shining knowing and beckoning, along with feeling steady beats of not just one, but two hearts perfectly synced. 

********

Sora gasped and brought both hands to his chest, crying out in what he could only perceive as relief. He could still feel Ven’s heart. Their connection was still ever-present. And knowing that, Sora couldn’t help but weep.

********

The others were startled, especially Ven who looked as though he was about to rush over to the brunet's side, but Sora saved him the trip. Even as tears blurred his vision, Sora rushed across the room and jumped, wrapping his arms around Ven’s neck with the taller teen catching him with ease.

********

Sora buried his face into the older teen’s shoulder, uncaring how audible his sniffles and tiny whimpers were. To be back in those slender yet strong arms, to know that warm and safe feeling again, Sora dissolved even further into tears.

********

“This is real.” He whispered unbelievably. He felt a hand soothingly rub his back while the other brushed through his brown hair. “Ven…” Sora whimpered and clung to the blond even more, afraid he’ll disappear again were he to let go. 

********

“Shhh.” Ven soothed, “It’s okay, Sora. I’m here now, I’m here.”

********

Ven’s voice had cracked when he spoke, signifying that he too was becoming emotional. The two spent some time still locked in the embrace, Sora still weeping while Ven continued to whisper soft comforts. The younger teen hadn’t noticed Ven looking over his shoulder at the others, his gaze pointed towards Aqua. The blunet had immediately understood and walked out of the throne room, beckoning Donald and Goofy to follow. While the knight and mage hesitated due to concern over their friend’s emotional state, they abided by the request once reassured Sora was in good hands. 

********

After confirming that they were alone, Ventus had swept an arm under Sora’s legs and lifted him effortlessly in his arms with the brunet letting out a surprised squeak. The blond chuckled fondly and walked over to the wall closest to the throne. Very carefully, Ven sat down on the marble floor and leaned against the white wall, keeping Sora cradled in his arms.

********

Being snuggled against Ven’s chest, Sora could feel the other teen’s warmth and fresh scent wafting in his senses. Ventus was silent, but through his comforting gestures, encouraged the smaller boy to not keep the full extent of his emotions repressed any longer. Eventually, Sora buried his head into the blond’s chest and began to cry, finally letting feelings of frustration, guilt, and longing pour out. 

********

“You big dummy!” Sora sobbed out clutching at Ven’s jacket, “I was so worried about you….I kept waiting but you never came back…... I actually thought you might’ve forgotten about me….Or something had happened to you and I wouldn’t even know!” The brunet hiccuped, “I missed you so much, Ven….even when I couldn’t remember who you were…”

********

Ven had a sharp intake of breath and held Sora more tightly to himself, “I’m so sorry, Sora.” He whispered, tears running down his face, “I….I wanted more than anything to come back to you. But then everything fell apart….And I became lost….” Ven sighed, “It’s a long story, Sora. And much more complicated than the version I told you back then.”

********

The brunet stared at him for a while, his eyes puffy as he sniffled. Sora was about to wipe at his eyes when Ven stopped his hand and began reaching into his jacket pocket taking out what looked like a piece of cloth. It was the same handkerchief the blond had when they first met, and ironically being used for the same purpose of wiping running tears from his face. The smaller boy couldn’t help but smile at that.

********

Once Ven was done, he smiled weakly back at Sora, sapphire eyes lined with guilt and remorse.

********

Looking into those eyes, the younger keybearer could see just how worn Ventus was. No doubt he had been dealing with many things before they had even met that fateful day. And even after being entrapped, Ven still held Sora’s wellbeing as his prime concern, going as far as to appear seemingly out of nowhere to comfort him when times were difficult. 

********

“No, I’m sorry, Ven.” Sora sniffled, feeling bad for his previous words, “I understand it couldn’t be helped. Donald and Goofy told me what happened.”

********

The older keybearer grimaced and looked away. “They did?” He asked, his tone calm but expression troubled as if fearing Sora’s reaction. The smaller boy reached up and laid a hand on Ven’s cheek urging him to look back at him.

********

“Yeah, but only the abridged version.” The brunet managed a slight smile, “To be honest I’d rather hear everything from you.”

********

Ven looked at him before letting out a sigh, “I did promise you.” He acknowledged with a small laugh, “But are you sure, Sora? There may be certain things that….might not sit well with you.”

********

“Hey.” Sora said, slightly disgruntled, “Do I look like I’m still a little kid or something? I believe I can handle whatever you tell me.” His expression softened, “It won’t change the way I already see you, Ven. I’m sure of it.”

********

The blond blinked his eyes rapidly, “How can you know-”

********

“I just do.”

********

The blond blinked then shook his head with a laugh how Sora had basically just quoted him.

********

Sora smoothed the fabric of Ven’s jacket idly, “But it’s okay if you don’t feel like talking about it. You don’t have to spill everything if you aren’t ready-” 

********

“But I do want to tell you, Sora.”

********

The brunet looked at Ven who then spoke, “I watched you grow while I was inside of your heart. Everything you’ve felt and experienced, I pretty much witnessed it all. On top of that, I came to learn many things about you, things even your friends might not know.” A look of embarrassment briefly crossed Sora’s features but he made no comment. 

********

Ven took one of Sora’s hands and placed a kiss on it. 

********

“With that being said, I think it’s only fair you get to know more of me as I do you.”

********

Very slowly, a smile had taken form on Sora’s face. He had a warm feeling knowing that Ven trusted him to the point of sharing with him his side of the full story. And he vowed to himself he’d be there for Ven in every difficult part, just as Ven had been there for him.

********

“Where do you want to start?” 

********

Ventus smiled and placed another kiss on Sora’s hand, before entangling their fingers and laying their joined hands down. His expression became somber as he let out a sigh, “I’ll start from the beginning.” 

********

The pair sat together for what felt like hours as Ventus recounted to the smaller keybearer everything that had occurred with him, this time going into detail the growing distance with Terra and Aqua, his history with Master Xeahnort, Master Eraqus turning on him, and of course, his confrontation with Vanitas Sora was silent while he listened, smiling at the cheerful parts while also crying for Ven during the painful parts. 

********

As Ven’s tale ended, Sora had yet again dove to embrace him with the latter returning it heartily. The two boys clutched each other as they both cried, taking solace being in the other’s arms. They both knew this time alone together would be up soon with the ever growing war out there demanding their presence. However, Sora felt comfort in knowing that he and Ven would be facing it together. Gone were the days where all he could do was wait, wonder, and wish. He would be there this time to make sure Ven wouldn’t fall in battle, just as he knew Ven would be there for him.

********

Ventus was here with him. 

********

And with that, Sora’s heart felt truly at peace.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**(Back to Present Day)**

********

“Sora?”

********

The brunet jolted as he was pulled away from the memories. It appeared he wasn’t alone anymore. Sora glanced behind him, only to quickly face forward again to wipe his face on his arm. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. _‘Nice, Sora.’_ He mentally berated himself, _‘You’re sixteen now but still cry like a four-year-old.’_

********

Next thing Sora knew, a jacket had been wrapped around his shoulders, along with strong arms gently pulling him into an embrace from behind. Sora immediately sank back, feeling that same sense of safety and warmth those arms brought him all those years ago. He turned his head facing the handsome young man, hair still as golden as he remembered, along with those same rich sapphire eyes now gazing at him with a combination of adoration and worry.

********

“Ven…” Sora sighed, turning around fully. He smiled as he gazed at the older boy adoringly. He still couldn’t believe how after all these years, Ventus was here in the flesh and now with him in every possible sense. “When did you get here?”

********

“What happened, Angel?” The blond asked, more concerned about the tear tracks noticeable on Sora’s face. He caressed the soft skin of the younger boy’s cheek brushing the tears away. Sora blushed, still embarrassed hearing the pet name his now boyfriend gave him. But to be fair, the younger keybearer never made much of an effort to protest it either. “Did you get hurt?” 

********

Besides the worry, Sora could also feel the protectiveness running through the older boy. While Ven never hesitated in jumping to his aid before, Sora noticed how much more protective the older keybearer was as a lover. Something he was both surprised and touched at.

********

The brunet shook his head and replied, “Just had a little trip down memory lane, that’s all.” 

********

Ven smiled ruefully in response knowing what he was referring to. It appeared that both boys held varied feelings of guilt within themselves. Sora because of how long he went unaware of Ven’s circumstance, with Ven regretting how his disappearance affected Sora.

********

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting for so long.” Ven whispered, hugging the younger boy protectively, “I promised I’d come back for you-”

********

Sora stopped Ven holding a finger to his lips, “Stop right there, Ven. You already apologized, remember? I already said you have nothing to be sorry about.”

********

“Still,I felt how sad you were when I never showed back up. And the consequences when I joined with your heart….” Ventus sighed, “Even if it wasn’t intentional, I placed a huge burden on your shoulders. You were so young and already housing a lost heart within your own. On top of that, it resulted in you having to take on the responsibility of the keyblade, something you were by no means prepared for.” 

********

Sora looked at Ven sadly and buried his head into his shoulder, “I’d do it again, you know.” He said softly, “Even if I were thrown back in time with what I know now, I still wouldn’t let you stay lost. You’re too important to me to think otherwise.” He blushed when stating the last part. “And yeah, being a keyblade wielder hasn’t been the easiest or most pleasant task in the world, but I don’t regret the struggle since I was able to help those that needed it.” The blond could only look with amazement and pride. It’s moments like these that Ventus is reminded how much Sora had grown in body, mind, and soul.

********

“Plus, I ended up learning so many things, gone on exciting adventures, and even made new friends out of it.” Sora smiled looking into Ven’s eyes, “I also got to meet you, Ven. That’s also something I’ll never regret.” The boy’s ocean eyes glittered with adoration looking at his lover. “And despite what you may think, you did keep your promise.”

********

Ventus smiled slowly and after a few seconds leaned in for his lips to meet Sora’s, something the smaller boy happily reciprocated. The kiss was light and gentle, much like the nature of their relationship. The couple never really needed to do anything extravagant to express their affections, as having the other's presence and touch was more than enough. 

********

“I don’t regret meeting you either, Angel.” Ven said sincerely, “And this time, I’ll be sure any promise I make you will be kept in person.”

********

“Isn’t that a promise in itself?”

********

Ven chuckled and touched his forehead against Sora’s. “Well, I guess it can be added to the other ones I made.”

********

The younger boy smiled radiantly thinking about the day when Ventus asked him to be his boyfriend. Funny enough, Sora had intended to do the same thing but the blond just so happened to beat him to the punch. 

********

He remembered Ven taking his hand in his while making his vow to protect and love him no matter what destiny may try to throw at them. In addition, Ven had gifted him an ocean colored star-shaped charm, a wayfinder he made for Sora to keep. The blond was sheepish commenting it wasn’t as good as the one Aqua made him, but Sora still loved it all the same. In turn, Sora gave Ven a metal crown-shaped pin he crafted himself, made to resemble his trademark necklace. Ventus wore his charm on his shirt replacing the emblem originally fastened to it, while the brunet merely kept his within his pocket, not having yet decided how he would wear it.

********

In the midst of his reminiscing, Sora noticed a breeze had wafted. He and Ven were smiling being reminded of that fateful day, a meeting between a sweetly naive child and an adolescent burdened with feelings of pain and loneliness. The couple always look fondly back on that day, forever grateful how their paths aligned bringing them together.

********

“You know, weather like this always makes me think of you.” Ven mused.

********

“Funny, It’s the same thing for me.” The brunet reached a hand around to the back of the taller boy’s head running his fingers through golden hair. “I used to hate it whenever it got too windy.” Sora admitted, “But I started seeing it differently after meeting you. It also took some time for me to learn that your name literally means ‘wind’.” He stated the last part with a giggle.

********

Ven laughed in amusement, “Well if we’re being honest here, I only came to realize what your name meant in the middle of fighting Vanitas.”

********

“Seriously?!” Sora didn’t know whether to feel amused or very concerned. The young brunet always hated thinking about how Ventus came to reside inside his heart. While Sora was proud of Ven being able to look back on that event without shutting down, it always brought him to tears knowing how Ven had…...gone. 

********

“It’s okay, Sora.” Ventus pet the back of Sora’s hair tenderly sensing the younger boy’s distress, “It’s in the past. And it’ll stay that way, alright?” Sora nodded, but still clung to Ven as if to make sure the blond was really there. Ventus hugged him back, always willing to comfort and reassure the younger boy.

********

“Hey,” Ven slowly pulled back, “Speaking of promises, how about I make good on the one where I promised you a ride on the Wayward Wind?”

********

Sora’s eyes brightened considerably, “Really?!” Ven nodded smiling. “Can it hold both of us?”

********

The blond just chuckled letting go of Sora and walked past him a little, turning around once he was in front of him, “Do you trust me?” A spike of wind blew through.

********

“Huh?”

********

“Do you trust me?” Ven repeated, holding his hand out towards Sora with a cheerful smile.

********

The young brunet blinked then instantly beamed as he took the offered hand, “Yeah.” His ocean eyes gazed lovingly into Ven’s sapphire ones which mirrored his affections so vividly. The two boys laughed happily as they left the platform hand in hand, making the short trek to a vantage point on the top of the island’s treehouse. Once they reached their destination, Sora and Ventus both looked up as the wind blew. The sun was shining brightly amongst the blue sky as the gentle wind continued to flow. 

********

The two stood for some time enjoying the sensation. Sora smiled as the wind picked up again and leaned in to embrace Ven, nuzzling into his shoulder. Ventus hugged the smaller boy closely as he felt the energy of his armor surround them both. Ventus wouldn’t be leaving Sora behind this time. No, wherever either boy went, the other would follow. Just as they promised.

********

The wind continued to blow for some time. And when it disappeared, Ventus along with Sora disappeared with it.

********

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, then that must mean you read through the whole thing! Yay!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this read. This is pretty much my headcanon in fic form, especially with the part where Sora and Ventus meet within the BBS era. I like the idea of Sora bonding with Ven as a chibi and how he and Ven's become closer than what's portrayed in canon. 
> 
> This may also be just me still being disappointed how there were only a few moments of interaction between these two, but that one part in Re:Mind is a small consolation :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're all staying safe and thanks again for reading.


End file.
